


One Little Thing, a Ring

by icandrawamoth



Series: Fic Advent 2017 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge, Advent Challenge 2017, Christmas Presents, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No Spoilers, POV Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Finn doesn't know what gift to ask for for his first Life Day. Poe has an idea.





	One Little Thing, a Ring

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Challenge bingo square "Santa Baby."

Life Day didn't exist in the First Order Stormtrooper Corps. The concept is strange to Finn: a holiday honoring life and celebrating friends and family, things he never really had and never missed while there, with merrymaking and decorations and gifts. Gifts are new to him, too: the idea that you would just give someone something because you wanted to, not because it was something they required to stay alive or keep doing their duty.

Which is why he doesn't know what to say when Poe keeps asking him what he wants. Finn isn't used to wanting things for himself. The First Order always supplied the necessities – food and clothing and weapons – and that was all he needed. Now that he's with the Resistance, they have so little, it's not like he can ask Poe to give him anything. And it's not like he doesn't feel unimaginably blessed every time the man so much as _smiles_ at him. Finn has Poe; what else could he want, and yet he keeps asking...

As if summoned by the thought, Poe drops down into a seat beside him, nudging his arm with a smile. “Have you come up with any ideas yet?”

“Not really,” Finn tells him honestly.

“That's all right, buddy.” Poe's hand lands on his knee, squeezes gently. “In fact...” He bites his lip, and one hand raises to worry at the collar of his shirt. “Actually, I kind of had a thought.”

“Yeah?” Finn tilts his head curiously. Poe actually seems nervous, and he has no idea what that could be about.

“Yeah.” Poe's fingers dip into his shirt and emerge a moment later to pull the chain Finn has seen him wear over his head. Suspended from it is a ring, more a simple silver washer than anything. “This was my mother's wedding ring,” Poe says softly. He takes a steadying breath and holds it out, “I'd like you to have it. If you would.” He chews his lip, fixes Finn with an intense expression.

Finn reaches out but hesitates before his fingers can touch the ring. He's trying to process the reality of Poe offering him something so clearly precious when it suddenly hits him- Finn's eyes dart up to meet Poe's, and he sees the want in those deep brown orbs and the hope. “Are you asking me-?”

“I am.” Poe nearly fumbles over the words as he catches Finn's hand and presses the ring and chain into it. “I love you, Finn. We haven't known each other all that long, but with the way things are going, you never know how much time you'll have. I want to spend mine with you.”

Finn blinks, and abruptly his eyes are filled with tears. “Yeah,” he manages, smiling through them. “Yeah, I like the sound of that.”

“Really?” Poe's voice fills with breathless excitement, and he actually lets out a little whoop of joy as he tugs Finn into a kiss. “Here, let me,” he's muttering as he draws back again, fingers shaking as he detaches the ring from the chain and holds it up.

Finn, heart racing, offers his finger and watches as Poe slides it onto him. “Wow,” he breathes, looking at the way the metal glints against his skin. “This is better than anything I could possibly have asked for.”

Poe laughs delightedly, a sound that makes Finn's heart sing in response, and kisses him again. “Well, I'm still going to get you something else. It's your first Life Day; I'm allowed to spoil you.”

Finn leans into him, laughing as well, wondering at how he can be so happy with the terrible things going on right outside their little bubble. Spoiling him, he thinks, is an understatement.


End file.
